Fate so cruel
by Shadz101
Summary: Sonic's a slave, What happens when The poor are turned into slaves, and princess Aleena is run down and captured, being turned into a slave as well? lets find out. Rated M for future things to happen invovling, yaoi, sonadow, death (possibly), and possibly detailed typing.
1. The beginning of Sonic

A beautiful hedgehog in a white dress slide her fingers against a blue furred babe, not even 1 year old. She has deep purple quills, that leaned back against her dress, smoothed against her upper back, it reached all the way down past her hips, the top messily ragged from all her endless jogging. the rest of her fur was a brighter purple, almost pink, but not enough so to be mistaken for it. She had a hood built into her dress that was laying over her pretty tamed quills. Her fingers paused on her babes blue fore head. her turquoise eyes lifted in alert, as did her triangle shaped ears perk. She frowned. The noise that disturbed them was the sound of a large vehicle.

'That must be the hunters'

She let her self think, as she stopped jogging, and started to dash along side the trees, abandoning her medium heel shoes to pick up speed, as well as avoid tripping so easily. The babe in her arms opened his eyes, revealing black pupils, looking up to his mother at the pick up of speed, he was held closely to her for protection, his eyes reflected curiosity as any innocent doe would. The noises got louder, The female hedgehog tried to run as fast as she could. her breath quickening as she grew more tired by the second.

"There she is! After her!"

She gasped at the voice, it was deep and maniacally sadistic. She silently prayed that her babe would make it out of here by some miracle, knowing her other children were safe for now.

"Faster! She cannot escape!"

The booming voice shouted. It made her want to wretch blood. She ran as fast as she could. Her breath hitch as she almost lost her footing against the tree roots that erupted from the ground, filled with littered leaves a twigs.

The babe in her arms looked up to her. His breath hitched as well, as if feeling her pain, his eyes saddened at the pain that flashed on his mothers eyes. And as if he could read her thoughts, his mouth opened and as silently as the butterflies swiveling behind them as they speed across turf.

"Ma"

Her eyes widened, she looked down to him briefly, as she continued to speed at velocities even she couldn't have expected her self to achieve. a simple mumble from his lips had given enough support to give her legs strength, as well as hope. She could see everything turn into blurs of color, even if she couldn't tell if she was doing this, or if it was the miracle she had longed for only moments ago. She didn't have time to linger, or to even think of stalling into a stupor. She knew she had to run. Run as far away from that madman as possible, and hide her last child in unsuspecting arms as were the others, so they could live lives where they don't have to be caged like animals they weren't. She gasped.

Something gripped her leg pain shot threw her like lightning. Her babe had tears edging his eyes. But Aleena wouldn't have it, She placed him into the hole of a tree she had held fast too. it was just big enough for him to hide. She whispered quietly as well as soothingly to him, ears leaning back. her tears over bridging her as the grappling hook tugged her to her fate the blood poured from her ankle fiercely.

"We shall meet again"

She gasped, and clenched her eyes as the wretched thing tugged again, it had impaled her ankle.  
She continued.

"Don't worry my son, remember, mother loves you"

She kissed his fore head, as tears pooled from his eyes, she wrapped him gently in his cloth. She gasped a final time.

"be strong, and live my sonic hedgey"

She stroked his cheek as more tears flooded from the babes peach muzzle. And she was pulled away so fast, all the babe could do was watch with widened eyes, as more silent tears flooded from his eyes. His small hand reached up slowly, mortified, it shook and his muzzle opened.

"Ma"

It was quiet, as he still shivered even under the warm cloth around his small body. more tears fell from his cheeks as he clenched his eyes tightly. Her face was stuck in his memory. as all children do, memorize there mother. the tears stopped finally, the stains left in place. he has to be strong. he stayed there staring down at his cloth for what seemed like hours. A twig snapped.

"Sorry dear"

The blue babes ears flew up, he shivered. the voices came closer.

"It's alright Silver."

He could see them threw the trees hole he resided in, and recognized purple fur. A small gasped escaped his lips, and he reached to her. Lips opened to utter a third time.

"Ma!"

It was urgent, a sliver hedgehog turned quickly, but not as quickly as the purple female had, The hedgehogs eyes widened, The felines did the same, but then, she smiled as she spotted the child in the tree. And walked over to him, gently taking him out of the place he resided. His babe eyes lade upon what he thought was his mother at first, but now recognized her as a stranger, tears silently fell onto his peach cheeks again. The feline stroked his forehead and cheek like his mother would, She had a red jewel in her forehead, a ponytail that ended with a darker purple. she wore a equally purple dress, she held him like he was her babe. and looked around briefly before concluding that his mother wasn't here any more. The Silver hedgehog came over and linked at the babe in her arms. His ivory quills were long, but the quills on his forehead took the shape of a weed symbol. He couldn't help but smile as he watched his cat hold the babe protectively in her arms.

"Blaze..."

"yes?"

"Can we keep him?"

He sounded like a child wanting a puppy, it made the feline chuckle, her white muzzle showed a smile.

"Yes"

they began walking to there home, and Blaze asked Silver, as the babe had calmed and played with Blazes golden necklace.

"What should we name him?"

Silver thought for a moment. but was interrupted when the babe smiled and spoke his first full word.

"Sonic"

Blaze and Silver smiled at his happiness. Blaze let her fingers tickle gently at his tummy, making him giggle.

"Well, babies make there own names huh?"

He chuckled. the rest of the way home was filled with the comforted babes giggles, and laughs from the new guardians. And the finally got back home, to the slaves market.

T.b.c.


	2. No choice Deal with it

Author's note- yes you can assume Sonic's dad is dead, but I'll give you a description of what he looks like eventually, in a flash back type thing.

* * *

Cobalt fur shimmered in the sunlight. emerald eyes pierced threw the rhinoceroses blue irises. Sonic had grown in the past 15 years. His black eyes had brightened into a emerald green as he grew up, getting brighter and brighter every year. His peach muzzle mostly had a smirk on it now a days. His bright blue fur had grown into a royal blue coat, rare for any in the slaves training grounds. Sonic's adopted mother was lean and thin, her fur grew long, all the way down to her waist, half of it was a darker violet now. she stared from afar, watching the scene play out, with Silver next to her, his long feminine quills had grown longer, and ended with gray tips, his weed symbol had long since tipped with bright blue, like the symbols on his hands, he too had grown taller. they were now around the age 25, having taken Sonic in when they were both 10.

"Come on slave, behave!"

Sonic's lips puffed in a pout. His fur shimmered.

"I need a break rhino, deal with it"

Sonic's fur had been muffled over with dirt, and dulled from the hours he had gone threw working with many many chores and duties of slaves. His fur shone only because he had worked non stop for two days strait. He held the record of working the longest without breaks in this slaves training ground. He even secretly worked double shifts for his adopted brother at night.

"..."

The rhino narrowed his eyes at Sonic, taking note of the twitching muscles in Sonic's peach arms, and cobalt legs, and the dirty sweat he was in, also glancing to the dent in the hedgehogs peach chest, almost able to see his ribcage. He sighed and shook his head, The large rhino turned with closed eyes, and spoke grudgingly as he walked away with his whip.

"Fine, you have ten minutes"

Sonic smiled and sat down, relaxing his body for the first time in 48 hours. witch made him cramp all over, but he didn't care at the moment. It felt too good just to sit and not work his butt off, even if it was only for 10 minutes. His breath eased out his lips, and they formed a smirk. after moments of much needed rest. He stood and stretched his cramped muscles, ignoring there scream for more rest, and went on with his work, witch at this point in the day was mining in the coalmine. He quickly made it to his spot in the coal mine, and started using some abandoned chains from the previous worker, and crushed the chains against the soft stone. The slaves were not allowed to use sharp objects that often, because the ones that were brave and could stand up to the slave keepers could easily injure someone with a pickaxe. So instead they used chains to break off and examine coal pieces.

"Sonic!"

The blue hedgehog turned to be greeted by none other than his adopted brother, Tails. He had yellow orange fur, it used to be brown, his eyes being a vivid blue, he looked old enough to be thirteen, but he was only eight. he still had his baby fat, the white patch on his stomach and chest puffed slightly. His large blue eyes sparked there youthful glow, bangs shifting out of his vision as he looked up at his adopted brother.

"Tails"

He chuckled at his friends naiveness, even though his parents were persecuted right in front of him at the age of four. His large fox ears flicked at the foot steps coming from behind him, and he quickly picked up a set of chains he had seen on the ground and started working as another rhino glanced at him while walking by. Sonic chuckled again, he loved his buddy, as a best friend he never wanted to give up. His glance went back to his work, and examined more coal. A brief thought slipped threw his mind.

'Why are we digging in this dump anyway?'

He paused at one piece of rock in the wall, it was sapphire color. he gripped it and pulled it out. and what do you know? it's a Sapphire, shaped like a heart. jeez what a find. He casually placed it into his quills, and it stayed there without slipping out by some blessing of sorts. Sonic continued to work.

_-Fate so cruel- _*I'll use this as a marker*

"Hey"

our hedgehog looked up from his seat in the bunk bed. its mid day now and he just finished his lunch of herbs and roasted fish from the river.

"Yeah mom?"

Blaze smiled sweetly, and then frowned sadly.

"Tomorrow's the auction... Sonic..."

Sonic's eyes widened, and then softened as he embarrassed his adopted mother, who's eyes had started to over flow with tears.

"Mom..."

Blaze let out a pathetic mewl, and hugged him back. He knew she would miss him, and they both knew it would happen eventually. After all, Sonic is of age to be sold off. A sigh escaped him, as he held Blaze close and murmured comforting words into her ear.

"shhh... I'll be fine, don't worry so much mom, I'll come back one day"

She silently teared into his shoulder, and sighed at him. He's so sweet, it's horrible to see him go.

"I wish you could stay Sonic..."

"I know mom, but we have no choice in the matter."

* * *

Ok, let me explain here. the slave auction is were a slave is sold off, they are sold off at the age 15, but occasionally they are younger, depending on if there parents are dead or still taking care of them. If the parents are dead, the child is to be sold off at age 8-18, if they have both parents, they are to be sold off at age 15-18. And the reason why Silver and Blaze are still there is because they belong to the owners of the foundation, and they help watch over the area and make sure the rhino's don't pick on a slave for no reason. If they were to have a child they were aloud to keep it, but if the child wasn't related to them by blood aka- Sonic and Tails. they would have to let them participate in the slave auction upon being called up.

Thank you for your time, continuing with the story- *I hate putting authors notes in these TT^TT I'm sorry for that*

* * *

Sonic patted Blazes back gently, attempting to calm her, it worked as her tears lessened and her face nuzzled into his neck, she let a sigh escape. Silver came in, and looked at them, smiling sweetly. Silver then frowned as he remembered the news, and walked over to hug who he deemed as his eldest son. his feminine quills waved behind him. his white chest fluff swayed in the wind as he hugged his family, Tails ran in, having been told the news as well, and jumped into the family hug, arms wrapped around silvers side, blazes side and Sonic in the middle against his chest. Tails nuzzled his dirt covered face against Sonic. The entire family enjoyed the silence, except Sonic who didn't feel quit comfortable in any silence, he never knew why exactly. The family finally stopped hugging him, Silver giving off a sadness in his topaz orbs, Blaze tear stained face starting to scrunch into tears again, and tails having a single tear trickle down his fluffy white cheeks with his twin tails twirling against each other in an attempt to comfort himself. Sonic sighed again.

"I love you guy's"

they all smiled sadly, giving him eyes that answered his words, they didn't need to say it, because he could feel there sadness flow into the room at him. they went on with there normal doings. And didn't talk with each other again that day, because none of them wanted to break down again, and they didn't wish to make it harder for him to say good bye. Because when a slave enters the real world, there is no turning back, and there is no sympathy, in the training grounds it's supposed to be like that, but the founders for this one were particularly nice.

T.b.c


	3. Getting bought

He sighed. blue quills shimmered against the morning sun. His emerald orbs shined there sadness. He blinked it away and plastered on a fake smile, and walked forward in the line. the longest line he has ever seen. The slave auction line. the line went all the way up to a stage, where a crowd was settled in front of it.

He watched the next slave stroll onto the stage, bowing slightly and tail up in submission. As all slaves should look.

Two dogs smirked at this slave, she was an echidna, she had pink and lavender fur. Her dreadlocks were short and thinner than a males, peach muzzle, she had a tuff on her forehead that resembled a flower some what, and the tips were a bright purple. She wore a simple gold belt, and had on a tank top, one side was blue, the other side was black. She had a few silver rings in her dreads, She had some blue boots on. Her dark purple eyes were respectively pointed downward, She had a robotic arm and a robotic dread on her left side. She was very pretty, and seemed very shy.

One of the dogs waved a hand to her in regard and he loudly spoke for the crowd, casually looking at her as she looked up in a shy manner as he spoke.

"This sweet heart is a hard worker! She's very strong, and She enjoys company and is worth at least 100 in cash"

He sounded like a spokes person. The other dog continued giving a little information out. Name, Date of birth, one of her favorite foods, and something she dislikes, just so the new owner will know what to expect.

"Her name is Julie-su, She is 3 feet and 5 inches tall, weighs 46.4 kg (102 lbs.), She's 17, was born in the Twilight Zone, She likes to eat fruits and she dislikes bats"

I raised my eye ridge at the dogs sweat drop. I guess She didn't have a favorite food, and she didn't like certain people. huh. He shrugged it off and watched the crowds hands draw up. Glanced to Julie-su, who had her eyes on someone in the crowd. He followed her gaze and it landed on a red echidna with a raised hand. the auction began, and everyone was over moneyed by the red echidna. He looked back to Julie-su who had a huge smile on her face, you could tell even if her head was down and her dreads covered her face.

"Sold to the handsome Echidna with red dread locks for 700 bucks"

there was a clapping from some of the ones who didn't bid, and glares directed at him from the bidders. He showed a smirk as he went up to whisk her away.

The dogs placed a collar on her, that was lavender, and locked a leash into its clasp, and then momentarily disappeared in the back curtains. After a few moments the dogs returned and did the same with the next slave. Scenarios like Julie-su's happened, though a bit differently, and some the slaves looked worried at the end. Sonic watched intently and listened. It helped calm him when some would leave with smiles, no matter how small.

His turn was up.

He walked up the wooden steps, slouching in submission, tail high showing off his assets, like any other slave for a decent owner. He looked down, an attempt to not be stage fright, and gain the courage to look up to the crowd, witch had decreased by a quarter.

"He's fast, he works hard, and he is fast! He hates to stay still too long, whatta cheetah"

His slick blue fur laxed and shimmered as he looked up with a heroic grin, ignoring the price set for him.

"His name is Sonic, He's 15, he was born right around here on Christmas Island, he is 100 cm (3,3), 35kg (77 lbs), His favorite food is Chilidogs, He dislikes staying still."

He smirked. His one and only favorite food in existence. He looked up, seeing a few hands raise up. a pink hedgehog, a yellow flying squirrel, and a green duck raised there hands. He blinked, ignoring the prices entirely, not thinking that would matter. He watched as they bidded for him. And then the pink hedgehog was left. Smirking as She got up and the dog stuttered.

"Sold! for 2-2300!"

He blinked. He didn't think he would cost so much. They put on a royal blue collar, and a leash, and took me to the back, the pink hedgehog was there.

She was rose petal pink, had bangs that reminded me of Tails's bangs, She was a little shorter than me, Her quils were short and a bit thin, she wore a red dress that ended at the knees, no sleeves, it was open on her upper back, she had a white collar part of her dress, the red changed white at the bottom. She had on red boots with a single white stripe on each, her socks flooded over the tops. She had a matching red head band.

"Sonic, this is Amy Rose"

He nodded. She smiled a grin. like she had gotten something actually valuable. He some how smiled back and worked his charm. no use being on bad terms with an owner.

"The pleasures mine"

He bowed like a gentlemen, her peach muzzle went pink, as she took his leash.

"Oh, How nice"

Her voice sounded as high pitched as a young 4 year old rabbit He knew back home, only less sweet for some odd reason.

"Come on Blue"

She sweetly said, smiling like an idiot and holding the leash close to her. Sonic didn't show his discomfort. He felt like he was going to be crushed in a death hug any moment by her, not a comfy feeling, instead he grinned and walked behind her to his new abode.

Tbc.


	4. Getting home and making new friends

He was lead off the stage threw the back, being taken to her carriage. He felt like a pet. In all his life of being a slave, he felt like a dog that his owner would smother. Not a life he wanted, nor needed.

*Fate so Cruel*

His hands were in his blue furred lap, emerald eyes forward trying to avoid contact, and his left ear flicked every few long minutes. He was trying to not draw attention to himself, sitting next to his new owner, who he didn't like that much. Her aura said he was going to be death hugged, it made him feel scared, and disturbed.

"Sonic?"

He looked to her reluctantly, signaling his attention to her. He found a sickeningly sweet smile stuck to her muzzle, He faked one of his own. She made eye contact.

"When we get to the castle, my husband will examine you as soon as he can, alright?"

She smiled wider and clapped her hands in excitement. He nodded in understanding, managing not to shiver in horror some how. She stared at him as he turned his head back. But he felt it. A stare of longing. He felt even more uncomfortable and turned to look out the window of the horse pulled vehicle to there destination.

*Fate so Cruel*

His fingers clasped the rough seat, and he blinked. ... Did he fall asleep? He looked over at the owner, only to find her staring at him. His eyes widened and he sweat dropped.

"S-sorry mi lady."

He apologized for falling asleep and leaving her alone to wait in silence. Not that he would have started a conversation in the fist place.

She smiled sickeningly sweet, and she spoke in that high pitch voice.

"It's alright Sonikku"

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow this time. Calling him blue was ok. Calling him his name was nice. But giving him the name Sonikku? What? No one has ever called him that!

He dropped it, deciding it was not his job to tell her to call him his name, and not some stupid nick name that he doesn't even know how to respond to.

He walked out of the carriage and quickly zoomed to the other side after closing his side. And he opened it for her bowing slightly.

"Mi lady."

He showed him respect, even if he wished she didn't buy him. Being a slave means he must not say his opinions, nor go against his master or any one else for that matter.

"Oh! Thank you Sonikku~"

She squealed. Walking out of the carriage, and waved good bye to the driver, who was a Coyote with a blonde tuff of hair on his head. and his fur pattern brown and muzzle a almost peach fur color with tuffs' on either side. He had blue eyes that glanced down to lady Amy as she spoke to him.

"Thank you D'Coolette!"

She waved at him in his Royal army uniform. He nodded and smiled.

"Any time miss Rose"

Sonic looked at his Mistress. She smiled and took his leash, strolling along as sir D'Coolette went off in his carriage.

They walked for a while, and Sonic decided to look around at the scenery. Seeing the gardens makings, bushes and lush greenery covered the entire interior of the place. Roses and daisies, and sun flowers, and even cherry blossoms. It made Sonic look around at it in wonder, as his mistress tugged him threw the glory.

Even when they made it to the doors his gaze continued to look around excitedly. Even if he didn't like his mistress, it doesn't mean he didn't like the thicket of bushes and flowers surrounding them.

"Ok Sonikku. do you know how to behave?"

Mistress looked at him, and his eyes suddenly went to her.

"Ah! Yes mistress"

He bowed and gave her a smile, though it was more out of his love of the flowers around him. She blushed a dark pink. Sonic didn't seem to notice as the door was opened.

"Lady Amy."

A bat said, she was an ivory color, but Sonic noticed she had tan skin from her neck down. She was very attractive. Her assets were great for her sex appeal, large breasts that looked like they were 2 D in size. A nice plump ass that made any man drool, and a pair of divine aqua eyes that would create a sense of innocence around her. She wore a dress that showed half her breasts, and her lower legs. Short and a marine blue color. She fit it well.

"Rouge"

She sounded happy, and she gestured to Sonic on the leash.

"This is Sonikku! He's my slave now"

He felt distasteful, he did not ask for this. He soon realised that the bat had a slave as well.

"..."

He was a green hedgehog, and had spiked front quills, his back quills like Sonic's, emerald green ruffled fur. A pair of spiked cuffs. A nice orange open front vest. it had a pocket on each side. He had icy eyes that could cut threw anything in there path. His gaze landed on Sonic. and summed him up as well.

They walked forward, now ignoring there mistresses. And mutually fist pumped each other, and smirked at one another. They silently communicated as slaves would do when there owners chat with one another, a weird combination of sign language and simple gestures.

The mistresses couldn't help but stare at there slaves chatting to one another silently. An occasional hand gesture, and a chuckle. And they ended with a simple bro hug, and salute to each other.

"He won't be coming back until tomorrow Mistress"

Rouge started the conversation again after sweat dropping at the slaves seemingly useless antics.

"Oh"

She looked down sadly for a moment.

"Any time in particular?"

She asked looking up at Manic's mistress. She in tern sighed.

"Yeah, 9:00 in the morning, He's coming back from governing the trades with the other kingdoms"

Sonic looked at Manic for an explanation.

Manic in tern sweat dropped and chuckled, raising his hands, one higher than the other, and clicked his fingers together on the higher hand. Then he pointed at Sonic's mistress with his thumb, and then made a heart signal with his fingers, and clapped.

Sonic's eyes widened. His hands went out over exaggeratedly. And his arms bent, making his hands cover over his heart, and leaning backwards as if he was going to fall in surprise.

What Manic had just told him was that, "Your mistress is royalty, and she is to marry the ruler of the kingdom". and Sonic said "Holy Chaos!"

Sonic shook his head a bit, and leaned it on Manic's shoulder in disbelief.

"Mani~"

Manic's mistress called, He looked up to her.

"Yes Mi lady?"

She smiled sweetly at him.

"Lets go in, I need some alone time with you"

She gave him a suggestive look, and strolled in with him on her heels with hearts in his eyes, He waved at Sonic and said as he disappeared into the now notably large castle.

"See ya Sonic"

Sonic blinked. Manic was getting googly eyes from his mistress? He couldn't help but smile. The lucky fool, and his mistress are in love! How cute! It made Sonic gush inside as his own mistress tugged him inside and to the bed room, to sleep.

Sonic decided to look around as she pulled him threw, well he walked and she was holding his leash. He looked around and saw that there was just a lot of space, a bench or a chair were scattered around, and it seemed like a ball room. huh, Manic wasn't kidding.

He found comfort finally, with the flower filled garden, and him not being the only one with a weird nickname.

He smiled as his mistress took him threw the many halls and corridors of the inner workings of the castle, occasionally He would spot people strolling by, some were owners, some were slaves, and some owners with there slaves having a stroll.

"Hey mistress"

Sonic looked that way, and him and his pink mistress halted.

He was a crocodile and he smiled a giant grin. He wore a pair of shoes, too complex to remember what they looked like, and some basic gloves, with a giant set of headphones around his neck.

He had a chameleon that was purple next to him with a loosely hanging leash, and a small bee next to him with a leash hanging from his neck as well.

They both wore different shoes and gloves, the bee having a orange sleeveless jacket on, and a helmet.

They waved and they greeted each other the same way Sonic and Manic had interacted.

The chameleon was Espio, and the bee was Charmy.

They listened to the conversation between their master and his mistress.

"Vector! It's so nice to see you again!"

"Nice to see you too Miss Rose"

They smiled at each other like good friends and went off. Espio and Charmy following Vector with a small wave to Sonic.

"See ya Sonic"

They said and off Him and Amy went to her room to fall asleep for the afternoon. Not like they had mush else to do.

Tbc.


	5. Getting up

Once he stepped into the room, he was greeted by pink walls, and a cream carpet. He noticed the only bed was a queen sized one, the covers a nice scarlet color, and the beds wood was a pitch black. the mattress its self was a ivory white color. His face went pale, not seeing any other bed, or hay stack. His eyes widened at the post for his leash that hung right next to the bed on the wall.

'Shit!'

He looked at his mistress, she closed the door to her room, he felt like he wasn't going to make it to the morning. She walked over to the bed side, Sonic followed obediently. His emerald eyes watched in slight fear as she clasped the leash to the post on the wall next to the queen sized bed, and went to the other side. She laid on the opposite side from him and patted at her side, bidding him to come over.

"Sonikku, lay with me"

She sang, He obeyed with little to no hesitation, though much displeasure. He slipped under the scarlet covers, admiring the way it shimmered from the dull afternoon light streaking threw the window. He took great interest in it as he ignored his mistresses advances getting closer to him. Until, that is, She hugged his side and nuzzled into the side of his blue furred neck sighing. His emerald eyes shrank, and darted to her. He could feel her small breasts press against his arm, her breath slip against his neck, even her hands clutching against his other side and her rose petal pink fur and quills brush slightly against his royal blue and peach.

Eh? His eye twitched involuntarily. Finding it hard to relax. His quills shot up in alert and wouldn't lax as her form began to lighten into a sleep. He looked away, trying to forget she was there, but he knew she was, and he couldn't even sleep. He stayed awake the entire afternoon and night. When the night came he watched the candle flicker into complete darkness, other than the stars soft glows.

He stayed as still as possible, scared that if he even tried to move he would be strangled in one of the most gruesome of death hugs he would ever come to face in his life time. This was the first time he can remember feeling this way. Scared of someone who was hugging him. as the night passed he became bored and eventually settled with staring out the window at the stars that softly shimmered in the darkness. He dazed into thought as he stared at the many a stars that shimmered at him warmly.

* * *

A eery creek interrupted the rooms other wise silent depths. as well as knew soft foot steps that cushed of the warm rug. Red eyes glimmered as they met the site. A blue hedgehog that had fallen asleep without realizing it, and a pink one that was cozily against his arm.

Hnn.

His eyes locked on the pink. and then the blue, and his gaze went up to the leash that hung on the side, loosely hanging from the hook on the side. his black ears twitched, concluding that this was her new slave. He had come here expecting to see his fiancee asking her slave for a cup of milk or water, or waking up from a nightmare. instead finding this.

Hmph, it was none of his concern if she found love in her slave, if he pretended to be ignorant of it he would be saved the irritation of his 'father' hounding him.

He didn't make a sound as he left the assumed 'couple' to there business. not his problem unless Doom finds out.

The door softly closed behind his silent stride.

* * *

His needle nose twitched at the smell of flowers, and morning. Emeralds cracked open in irritation. Something is touching him. He looked down to see his pink mistress.

Must have fallen asleep last night. Thankfully he had gotten used to it, dare he accidentally hurt the pink one hugging him. If that happened he was sure he would get scolded, as well as whipped. He didn't want to get a beating on his first few days of being here, it would be an insult to what little pride he had as a server of his master.

"mnnn"

She groggily uttered, stirring out of her sleep. He nearly pushed her off him when she looked up at him with those grassy orbs. Not that she was ugly, but simply that he felt uneasy around her, he didn't want to look into those damn innocent orbs, he could see things in them that made him twitch. Like a hammer for some odd reason.

"Morning Sonic"

Her voice sang sweetly. He flinched when she suddenly hugged his neck. He didn't like that, he can easily imagine this turning into a suffocating grip with her arms. Her smell lingered of roses. He had to turn his head away to keep his nose from twitching at the strange scent. After all, he was used to the smell of lilacs' and daisies, roses and lilies are foreign to his nose.

"morning milady."

He was successful at making it sound like he was in a good mood. Even if he was a bit grouchy, he did not wish his mistress worry, even if he doesn't like her. After all a good slave must tend to there masters needs, not the other way around.

"Mistress Amy, your bath is set for you."

A female voice slipped threw the closed door after a small knock. it made sonic and the mistress both jump. pink ears flicked as she strolled off to the door, and turned.

"stay and wait for me okay sonikku?"

he nodded, and heard her leave. he took a deep relieving breath. yes, it would have been troublesome if she went further. he stood up and stretched, letting his lithe muscles prepare for the day to come. he shook his fur from side to side briefly to get a nice feel of the wind that came threw the window he had gazed threw last night. A sigh escaped his lips.

"Time for my first day!"

He said to himself, to try and cheer up from the fact that he didn't like his master as much as the next slave. His ears flicked at the sound of the shower running. He un hooked his leash from the post, and stood stalk still to wait for his mistress to come back and start the day with him.


End file.
